List of telenovelas of Televisa
Televisa is a Mexican multimedia mass media company (or television network) founded in 1951 by Emilio Azcárraga Jean. Previously known as Televisión Independiente de México and Telesistema Mexicano, has four stations: FOROtv, Canal 5, Galavisión and Canal de las Estrellas. The latter (as of 2016 known as Las Estrellas) is responsible for the transmission of television drama productions since 1958. 'Senda prohibida', directed by Rafael Banquells, was the first telenovela produced by the network. 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 1990 * 'Alcanzar una estrella' * 'Amor de nadie' * 'Ángeles blancos' * 'Cenizas y diamantes' * 'Cuando llega el amor' * 'Destino' * 'Días sin luna' * 'En carne propia' * 'La fuerza del amor' * 'Mi pequeña Soledad' * 'Yo compro esa mujer' 1991 * 'Alcanzar una estrella II' * 'Al filo de la muerte' * 'Atrapada' * 'Cadenas de amargura' * 'La pícara soñadora' * 'Madres egoístas' * 'Milagro y magia' * 'Muchachitas' * 'Valeria y Maximiliano' * 'Vida robada' * 'Yo no creo en los hombres' 1992 * 'Ángeles sin paraíso' * 'Baila conmigo' * 'Carrusel de las Américas' * 'De frente al sol' * 'El abuelo y yo' * 'La sonrisa del diablo' * 'Las secretas intenciones' * 'Mágica juventud' * 'María Mercedes' * 'Tenías que ser tú' * 'Triángulo' 1993 * 'Buscando el paraíso' * 'Capricho' * 'Clarisa' * 'Corazón salvaje' * 'Dos mujeres, un camino' * 'Entre la vida y la muerte' * 'La última esperanza' * 'Los parientes pobres' * 'Más allá del puente' * 'Sueño de amor' * 'Valentina' 1994 * 'Agujetas de color de rosa' * 'Caminos cruzados' * 'El vuelo del águila' * 'Imperio de cristal' * 'Marimar' * 'Prisionera de amor' * 'Volver a empezar' 1995 * 'Acapulco, cuerpo y alma' * 'Alondra' * 'Bajo un mismo rostro' * 'El premio mayor' * 'La dueña' * 'La paloma' * 'Lazos de amor' * 'María José' * 'María la del barrio' * 'Morelia' * 'Pobre niña rica' * 'Retrato de familia' * 'Si Dios me quita la vida' 1996 * 'Azul' * 'Cañaveral de pasiones' * 'Canción de amor' * 'Bendita mentira' * 'Confidente de secundaria' * 'La antorcha encendida' * 'La culpa' * 'La sombra del otro' * 'Luz Clarita' * 'Marisol' * 'Mi querida Isabel' * 'Morir dos veces' * 'Para toda la vida' * 'Sentimientos ajenos' * 'Te sigo amando' * 'Tú y yo' 1997 * 'Alguna vez tendremos alas * 'Amada enemiga' * 'Desencuentro' * 'El alma no tiene color' * 'El secreto de Alejandra' * 'Esmeralda' * 'Gente bien' * 'Huracán' * 'La jaula de oro' * 'Los hijos de nadie' * 'María Isabel' * 'Mi pequeña traviesa' * 'No tengo madre' * 'Pueblo chico, infierno grande' * 'Salud, dinero y amor' * 'Sin ti' 1998 * 'Ángela' * 'Camila' * 'El diario de Daniela' * 'El privilegio de amar' * 'Gotita de amor' * 'La mentira' * 'La usurpadora' * 'Preciosa' * 'Rencor apasionado' * 'Soñadoras' * 'Una luz en el camino' * 'Vivo por Elena' 1999 * 'Alma rebelde' * 'Amor gitano' * 'Cuento de Navidad' * 'DKDA: Sueños de juventud' * 'El niño que vino del mar' * 'Infierno en el paraíso' * 'Laberintos de pasión' * 'Mujeres engañadas' * 'Nunca te olvidaré' * 'Por tu amor' * 'Rosalinda' * 'Serafín' * 'Tres mujeres' 2000s 2000 * 'Abrázame muy fuerte' * '¡Amigos x siempre!' * 'Carita de ángel' * 'El precio de tu amor' * 'La casa en la playa' * 'Locura de amor' * 'Mi destino eres tú' * 'Por un beso' * 'Primer amor' * 'Ramona' * 'Rayito de luz' * 'Siempre te amaré' 2001 * 'Amigas y rivales' * 'Atrévete a olvidarme' * 'Aventuras en el tiempo' * 'El derecho de nacer' * 'El juego de la vida' * 'El manantial' * 'El noveno mandamiento' * 'La intrusa' * 'María Belén' * 'Mujer bonita' * 'Navidad sin fin' * 'Salomé' * 'Sin pecado concebido' 2002 * 'Así son ellas' * 'Clase 406' * 'Cómplices al rescate' * 'Entre el amor y el odio' * 'La otra' * 'Las vías del amor' * '¡Vivan los niños!' 2003 * 'Alegrijes y rebujos' * 'Amor real' * 'Bajo la misma piel' * 'CLAP, el lugar de tus sueños' * 'De pocas, pocas pulgas' * 'Mariana de la noche' * 'Niña amada mía' * 'Velo de novia' 2004 * 'Amar otra vez' * 'Amarte es mi pecado' * 'Amy, la niña de la mochila azul' * 'Apuesta por un amor' * 'Corazones al límite' * 'Inocente de ti' * 'Misión SOS' * 'Mujer de madera' * 'Rebelde' * 'Rubí' 2005 * 'Alborada' * 'Barrera de amor' * 'Contra viento y marea' * 'El amor no tiene precio' * 'La esposa virgen' * 'La madrastra' * 'Pablo y Andrea' * 'Peregrina' * 'Piel de otoño' * 'Sueños y caramelos' 2006 * 'Amar sin límites' * 'Código postal' * 'Duelo de pasiones' * 'Heridas de amor' * 'La fea más bella' * 'La verdad oculta' * 'Las dos caras de Ana' * 'Mundo de fieras' 2007 * 'Al diablo con los guapos' * 'Amor sin maquillaje' * 'Bajo las riendas del amor' * 'Destilando amor' * 'Lola, érase una vez' * 'Muchachitas como tú' * 'Palabra de mujer' * 'Pasión' * 'Tormenta en el paraíso' * 'Yo amo a Juan Querendón' 2008 * 'Alma de Hierro' * 'Fuego en la sangre' * 'Cuidado con el ángel' * 'En nombre del amor' * 'Juro que te amo' * 'Las tontas no van al cielo' * 'Mañana es para siempre' * 'Querida enemiga' * 'Un gancho al corazón' 2009 * 'Atrévete a soñar' * 'Camaleones' * 'Corazón salvaje' * 'Hasta que el dinero nos separe' * 'Los exitosos Pérez' * 'Mar de amor' * 'Mi pecado' * 'Sortilegio' * 'Verano de amor' 2010s 2010 * 'Cuando me enamoro' * 'Llena de amor' * 'Niña de mi corazón' * 'Para volver a amar' * 'Soy tu dueña' * 'Teresa' * 'Triunfo del amor' * 'Zacatillo, un lugar en tu corazón' 2011 * 'Amorcito corazón' * 'Dos hogares' * 'Esperanza del corazón' * 'La fuerza del destino' * 'La que no podía amar' * 'Ni contigo ni sin ti' * 'Rafaela' * 'Una familia con suerte' 2012 * 'Abismo de pasión' * 'Amor bravío' * 'Amores verdaderos' * 'Cachito de cielo' * 'Corona de lagrimas' * 'La mujer del Vendaval' * 'Miss XV' * 'Por ella soy Eva' * 'Porque el amor manda' * 'Qué bonito amor' * 'Un refugio para el amor' 2013 * 'Corazón indomable' * 'De que te quiero, te quiero' * 'La tempestad' * 'Libre para amarte' * 'Lo que la vida me robó' * 'Mentir para vivir' * 'Por siempre mi amor' * 'Qué pobres tan ricos' * 'Quiero amarte' 2014 * 'El color de la pasión' * 'Hasta el fin del mundo' * 'La gata' * 'La malquerida' * 'La sombra del pasado' * 'Mi corazón es tuyo' * 'Muchacha italiana viene a casarse' * 'Yo no creo en los hombres' 2015 * 'A que no me dejas' * 'Amor de barrio' * 'Amores con trampa' * 'Antes muerta que Lichita' * 'La vecina' * 'Lo imperdonable' * 'Pasión y poder' * 'Que te perdone Dios' * 'Simplemente María' 2016 * 'Corazón que miente' * 'Despertar contigo' * 'El hotel de los secretos' * 'La candidata' * 'Las Amazonas' * 'Mujeres de negro' * 'Sin rastro de ti' * 'Sueño de amor' * 'Tres veces Ana' * 'Un camino hacia el destino' * 'Vino el amor' * 'Yago' 2017 * 'Mi adorable maldición' * 'El bienamado' * 'Enamorándome de Ramón' * 'La doble vida de Estela Carrillo' * 'La piloto' * 'Mi marido tiene familia' * 'El vuelo de la Victoria' * 'Hoy voy a cambiar' * 'Caer en tentación' * 'En tierras salvajes' * 'Papá a toda madre' * 'Me declaro culpable' * 'Sin tu mirada' 2018 * 'Amar a muerte' * 'La bella y las bestias' * 'La jefa del campeón' * 'Like' * 'Por amar sin ley' * 'Hijas de la luna' * 'Tenías que ser tú' * 'Y mañana será otro día' 2019 * 'Cita a ciegas' * 'Doña Flor y sus dos maridos * 'La reina soy yo' * 'Los elegidos' * 'Ringo' Upcoming * 'Cuna de lobos' * 'El dragón' * 'El maleficio' * 'La usurpadora' * 'Los ricos también lloran' * 'Quince' * 'Rubí' * 'Sala de urgencias' * 'Soltero con hijas' * 'Vencer el silencio' Category:Telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas